Sentinel of Liberty
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: During one of the darkest moments of human history, one man rose to be a beacon of light, a champion of freedom, a Sentinel of Liberty... and powered by his love for a woman he became much more... this is the legend of Jon Stoppable... Captain America
1. Prologue

_I'd like to dedicate this fic to JAKT, for JA's Jon/Mim stories were one of the biggest inspirations for this story. Enjoy the prologue, and prepare for a story that will span WWII and beyond! _

_Disclaimer: Jon Stoppable, Mim Possible, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Team Go, Dr Drakken, Dr. Director and Global Justice are property of Walt Disney Productions. Captain America, the Howling Commandos, Winter Soldier, HYDRA, and the Red Skull are property of Marvel Entertainment._

_**"It is from numberless diverse acts of courage and belief that human history is shaped. Each time a man stands up for an ideal, or acts to improve the lot of others, or strikes out against injustice, he sends forth a tiny ripple of hope." - John F. Kennedy**_

_Prologue… _

_Arlington Cemetery_

_Present Day _

A woman in a long trench coat and hat softly padded along the grace in the garden of stone. The tail of the coat and her long dark hair blew in the wind as she made no hesitation on her silent trek.

She finally came to a stop before two markers. She bowed her head for a moment before removing her sunglasses, her sad green eyes name before her:

"Capt. Jonathan R. Stoppable

US Army

March 12, 1915-July 4, 1944"

She placed two roses before the markers and smiled at the one on the left. "Hey, Jonny…" she whispered as she got down on one knee. "Guess what… I'm a hero again…"

"I'm working with a couple that reminds me a lot of you and Mim…" She continued, "Pretty sure they're related to you two somehow, but haven't gotten the courage to ask yet… He's… Ron's even special like you… He was changed into something more powerful… better… like you. He saved the world just like you did so many times… " She closed her eyes tightly, "It hurts they forgot you… it makes me angry the government let them…"

"Kimmie's gutsy like Mim was, just as fiery," she wiped her eyes, "Even after Doctor D and I did horrible things to them, they helped us and saved us. So Doctor D and I decided to turn over a new leaf… I'm going to… I'm going to try to live a life you'd be proud of. I'm going to be a hero in your honor, Jon. I'm gonna stand with Kimmie and Ron. I'm going to… going to be a good person again. Just like you said I was. I want to be woman you saw in that stupid little girl again."

She stood tall, chin up and proud. "I'm going to make you proud of me, Captain. I swear it."

"So does that mean you're coming back to Team Go?"

Shego turned and glared daggers at a tall muscular man in an ugly suit and glasses. "Not a chance in hell, Hego," She snarled, "what do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to you dear older brother," Hego smiled as he walked up to the graves and stood next to her.

"You're not the only one who misses Jon and Mim, Shelly," Hego said softly.

"You have three seconds to tell me why you're here before I catch your ugly Dollar Store suit on fire," Shego trembled, feeling irritated by her brother's mere presence.

"Jon's not down there, Shelly…" Hego stated, taking off his glasses.

"You think I'm stupid? I know they never recovered his body," she shook her head, "they never found him or Mim…"

"Until now…" Hego said, and Shego froze.

"What?" She asked turning to face her brother.

"Dr. Director sent me. Global Justice found him… and…" Hego smiled joyfully, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Shelly…"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"He's alive."

**WALT DISNEY PRODUCTION'S KIM POSSIBLE**

**MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA**

_**SENTINEL**_

_**OF**_

_**LIBERTY**_

_BY_

_Classic Cowboy_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: song credits: "Courage" by Manowar**

"_Now, you've probably heard this before, but Captain America doesn't just wear the Flag. It's like… he __**is**__ the flag. He doesn't just protect the Nation or the ideals that make America what it's supposed to be. I think he has this… this empathic relationship with the country as a whole. If the country is prosperous, he seems prosperous. If the country is sad, he seems pretty sad… and if the country is anger… Holy Lord does he get angry. He literally transforms into… into the Sentinel of Whatever-We-Need-Him-To-Be-At-The-Time-We-Really-Need-It. It's so pure that I don't even notice he's doing it until I think back on it. Does that make sense? And I'm not saying he's trying to make __**everybody**__ happy because as we all know, it's impossible to make everybody happy. I'm saying that at the core of his being… In his DNA… deep in the space between his molecules… he __**is **_America." - Heroes of Marvel - Avengers: Fear Itself issue 16.

_**Sentinel of Liberty**_

_**Chapter 1: Worth Fighting For… **_

_Middleton, Colorado … December, 1941… _

The world was at war.

It was just a few weeks ago that the Japanese struck Pearl Harbor, and with that the United States stopped holding back and had entered the battle against the Axis. The tension could be felt even in the snow covered town in the Colorado Rockies.

Dragging his bad leg Jon Stoppable hobbled out of the Army Recruitment office. The big red stamped "FAIL" still burnt in his mind. His life had degraded since his lifelong friend Mim became a fugitive. He failed her. He couldn't find the evidence to prove her innocent of the theft she was accused of. And because of that she had to run. His friend was only the first thing he lost. His job as a Police Detective followed shortly after, a moment of not paying attention caused several gunshots passing through his leg.

He knew with his crippling injury he'd never make it, but he thought maybe he could do something for the war effort, anything really. But the military had no use of a crippled former police detective.

He leaned heavily on his cane and clutched his coat closed as he approached his apartment. He sighed when he saw yet another note taped to the door. His Landlords were being very lenient but he was still late on his rent. He took the letter and stuffed it into his pocket as he dug for his keys.

He entered his small two-room and bath apartment and reached clumsily for the light switch. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Hanukkah candles set up on the table with the traditional Jewish Passover meal prepared. "What?"

"Happy Hanukkah, Jon," A familiar voice rang behind him and his jaw went slack for a moment.

"Mim?" He turned quickly to see the familiar green eyed, auburn haired woman standing in door way of the bedroom.

"I wanted to surprise you…" She smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here? They'll catch you if you're not careful!" Jon said, before hobbling to her and pulling her into a fierce hug, "Yahweh, I've missed you!"

Miriam "Mim" Possible returned the hug just as desperately, clinging to him, not knowing if this would be the last time she'd ever find herself in his arms.

"I… I may have found a way to come home, Jon," Mim pulled back, but letting her hands rest on the slightly shorter man's chest. "It may take a while and it's dangerous but… but to come home is worth fighting for… you're worth fighting for."

"No, I'm not… not really," He said, patting his bad leg, "but I'd more than willing to welcome you home. Your brother just got married, you know? Nan's a good woman, you'll love her. So what do we have to do to get you cleared?"

"This… this is something I have to do on my own, Jon…" Mim stepped back, hugging herself, and that was the first time Jon noticed she was wearing a military uniform.

"I didn't think they'd allow fugitives to join the military service…" He said, before the pieces started to fit together. "They're making you report the war for your freedom?"

"No… you know how daddy taught me and Timothy James all those forms of martial arts to defend ourselves? Uncle Sam wants me to put them to use in Europe…" Mim explained.

"Doing what… exactly?" Jon asked, a feeling of dread flowing through him.

"I can't… I can't tell you, Jon," She said, touching his cheek, "You just have to trust me… and please… believe in me." The pleading in her voice tore at his heart.

"You know I'll always stand by you, no matter what and no matter where you are, Mim…" Jon smiled.

"I leave tomorrow. I just wanted to take a moment to spend with you; just in case I don't make it back… no one going to fight in this war is promised a return ticket…" Mim sighed, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"I'll be praying for you every day, every hour till you make it back home," Jon said, wrapping his arms securely around her. "And you're going to be free."

"I thank you, Jonathan Stoppable," Mim smiled into his shoulder.

"So what are your plans for your last evening in the US of A for a while, Ms. Possible?" Jon asked.

"If he's willing… I'd like to be held by my best friend for as long as possible," she whispered, and Jon noticed the shoulder of his shirt began to get wet.

"I think he might be able to oblige you," Jon whispered into her hair.

"Though I do ask one thing for when I get home," she said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am?" Jon asked, moving them to his chair, sitting down slowly and she curled into his lap, neither moving out from the other's arms.

"Could you… maybe…" he could hear the smile in her voice, "shave that stupid mustache… for me?"

"I'll see what I can do…" Jon chuckled, and the two best friends fell into a comfortable silence, neither noticing the old man who was looking through the window.

-A-

Jon awoke the next morning alone. He sighed as he sat up in his chair. His back was stiff from how he had slept. She hadn't been gone long. He could still feel her against him, could still smell her scent in the air around him. "Yahweh, please bring her home safe or give me a way to get there and help her…" Jon stood up, and almost fell when his bad leg buckled. "Who am I kidding?" He said, grabbing his cane, and started toward the door. "It'd take a full miracle for me to be able to walk right let alone be able to help Mim fight a war…" he grumbled as he exited his apartment.

"Good morning, Mr. Stoppable," A old man with a thick german accident approached him as if he had been waiting there for some time.

"Who are you?" Jon asked, on guard.

"My name is Abraham," the man introduced and the older gentleman held up his hand. "No need to be suspicious, I am a friend of a friend of yours. Ms. Miriam is a very special young woman. She wanted me to give you this," Abraham held out a small envelope, "She said something about you being easily able to lose yourself in the blame messy house."

Jon smiled and opened the enveloped and pulled out the folded piece of paper written in the sloppy handwriting he recognized as Mim's.

_Jon, _

_I hope you aren't upset at me for leaving you asleep. You of all people know I struggle with saying goodbye, and if I had attempted to say that to your face, with your eyes upon me I doubt I could do that and leave. So, I took the coward way and slipped out as a thief in the night. Please do forgive me. I'll be writing to you regularly, but even though I know you will please do not worry if I delay a week or two. There may be long missions that will prevent me from writing. I am in good hands, some of the fiercest and most loyal soldiers the allies have to offer. And I have something very special and powerful to fight for: You. You've been there for me when even my own family faltered, and truthfully I can't imagine any place called home without you nearby. I have to say you have been constantly on my mind during my run from the law. And I am confident you will remain there with me in my mind and heart as I go into battle. I swear to God in Heaven and the Devil in Hell no matter what happens to me in this war or who wins or loses, I will find a way back to you. I swear it, Jonathan Ronald Stoppable. So keep a light on and a place for me when I come home. _

_Love always, _

_Mim_

Jon wiped his eyes, and blinked when he felt a hand patting his shoulder. "It's always hard having to stand by and watch a lover go off into uncertainty," Abraham said comfortingly.

"What? Mim and I are just friends," Jon squeaked, blushing slightly. "She's closer to a sister than anything…" he mumbled.

"Those were not the tears of a sister when she handed me that letter, mein friend," Abraham smiled, "Whatever the case may be, she is a very strong woman. You needn't worry."

"They don't come stronger," Jon smiled proudly.

"Indeed," Abraham said, glancing around for a moment. "I had originally chosen her for a special project I am working on with the United States Government. A Project Rebirth is the title. I cannot give you many details on the project, but she was rejected on account of her criminal record and the simple fact she was a woman. The fact they allowed her to do what she is doing now surprised me to no end."

"She can be persistent," Jon smiled.

"As can you it seems," Abraham said, smiling knowingly at the young man. "How many times have you applied for military service?"

"A few…" Jon ducked his head.

"And why are you so desperate to fight?" Abraham asked, "You that anxious to go and kill some Nazis?"

"I don't want to kill anyone, I was never even really thrilled to carry a gun when I was doing police work," Jon said, "I just want to do my duty to the country. I might not make a difference, but I can at least say I tried. And if I did make it and died on the battlefield I can at least say it was for something bigger than me. Those guys over there want to take away freedom… especially from my own people… They're not going to stop there, someone has to stand up and try to put a stop to the bullies. If I don't try, then what good am I?"

"A Jew as well, huh?" Abraham smiled, "my knowledge and scientific skill kept me from the camps and gave me the window to escape… I only wish I could have saved my family as well. But indeed if good men do nothing than that is evil enough."

Abraham pulled a card from his pocket and placed it in Jonathan's shirt's breast pocket. "If you feel the need to apply for service again, Mr. Stoppable, call me. I may be able to help you… until then, have a good day, mein friend." he said turning and walking down the street.

Jon stood there, and pulled the card from the pocket and looked it over. It was a nearly blank card with only Dr. Abraham Erskine and a phone number printed in black letters.

He sighed and stuffed it into his pocket as he looked to the sky. "Be careful out there, Mim…" He whispered to the air.

-A-

The weeks passed and to Jon's surprise, once a week, an unmarked envelope was found at his doorstop. There were never any real details from Mim, just that she was well, the battles were hard and trying, but she was holding out hope that they would win this war. It went on that way for several months then suddenly they stopped.

Needless to say, Jonathan Stoppable began increasingly worried about his life-long best friend.

_Some want to think hope is lost_

_See me stand alone_

His mind began to fill images of her body lying lifeless on the battlefield, riddled with bullets or worse yet alive but in the hands of the Nazis. It was no secret to Jon that Mim was a beautiful woman. The thought of those… beasts laying just a finger on her made his blood boil.

_I can't do what others may want_

_Then I'll no home_

"I have to get over there… somehow, some way…" He whispered to himself. The thought of his Mim alone fighting was tearing him apart, and the worse case scenarios were even worse. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. A woman answered it, "Hello, I'm trying to get in touch with Abraham Erskine. He gave me this number…"

"Yes, Dr. Erskine isn't available right now though. May I take a message?" She offered.

"Tell him… Tell him that this is Jonathan Stoppable, I want to try again… if he can help me, I'd appreciate it," Jon left the message and hung up the phone.

_So for now wave goodbye_

_And leave your hands held high_

Jon gripped his cane and made his way out of his house. He had a bad leg, but he had to do something. He couldn't just sit back and watch while others died trying to stop the Axis, trying to stop the attack on freedom itself. Mim was risking her life along with countless others to defend what they all held dear. He glanced up and saw the bright red and white stripes and stars over blue waving in the wind on the pole before his apartment. How much blood was already shed for that flag?

_Hear this song of courage_

_Long into the night_

It was freezing, the wind was blowing hard against him, but he still managed to force himself to the Army Recruitment office in the center of Middleton.

There were snickers by some of the well bodied boys there to sign up. Yes, he was small. Yes, he was skinny. Yes, he was a cripple. But, by Yahweh, he would stand and fight.

_And wind will bear my cry_

_For all those who hope to fly_

To his surprise standing beside the desk was Abraham and another man with General Stars on his uniform collar. "THIS is who you told me about?" General Barkin snorted.

Abraham smiled, offering his hand to Jon. "Yes, this is who I wish to take part in Project Rebirth," He whispered with a hint of pride in the old German's heart.

_Hear this song of courage_

"You wish to fight, Mr. Stoppable?" Abraham said as Jon stopped before them, his hand out reached.

"No," Jon shook his head, "I don't want to fight. But I think I have to…" he said, taking Abraham's hand.

_Ride into the night_

To Be Continued…

Coming soon… **Sentinel of Liberty Chapter 2: Birth of a Super Soldier**…


	3. Chapter 2

"_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu**_

**SENTINEL OF LIBERTY**

**Chapter 2: Birth of a Super Soldier **

Jon Stoppable felt like an idiot.

He was smaller than the five others being trained for Project Rebirth. He was weaker, shorter, and despite the police training he had gone through, he was rather ill-prepared for the hell he had got himself into. Yet he kept reminding himself that this was what he volunteered for. And as much hell as he was going through now was nothing compared to what Mim and the other soldiers from all the Allied Nations were going through in Europe.

At the moment he was dragging himself under barbed wire, getting dirt kicked in his face by the two men crawling in front of him. He was certain it was purposeful.

He finally made it through the course exhausted but still stood tall and proud with the other five candidates as a jeep approached them and the drill sergeant.

General Barkin, Abraham, and two others exited the vehicle and approached them. "ATEN'HUT!" the Drill Sergeant yelled and they snapped to attention. The two Jon did not know were not dressed as military men, and one was barely sixteen at best. The elder man was in a black body suit with orangey-red highlights and the boy who was as big if not bigger muscularly than General Barkin was in a blue and black body suit and domino mask and his skin had an odd light blue tint.

"This is the best you could find, general?" The boy sneered, looking down his nose at the soldiers and Jon.

"What have I told you about talking down to people, Hego?" the man in the black and red suit narrowed his eyes on the boy.

"My apologies, Father," the boy identified as Hego replied, glancing away.

"One of them is the best this country could hope for," Abraham said, his eyes focused on Jon.

"He's still here?" Barkin asked the drill sergeant.

"I am not surprised," Abraham argued as the group focused on Jon.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but are won by men," Barkin said, pacing before the six men. "Our goal is to create the greatest army in history. But every army begins with one man" The General stopped before Lt. Director of the US Army. "He will be the first of a new breed of Super-Soldier. We are going to win this war because we have the best men. And they, personally, will escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell."

"Look at these men, Doctor, Hego, Toro," The General said motioning to the five soldiers. "Finest soldiers the US of A can provide… Lt. Director himself is the highest decorated soldier of his rank."

"It takes more than medals and decoration to make a true Super Soldier, General…" Abraham said, walking back to the jeep. He pulled a grenade from the back and walked back to the group. "Observe," he said as he pulled the pin and tossed it to the ground at the candidates' feet.

Hego released a girlish scream as the five soldiers scattered like a flock of doves. Only Jon stood his ground and dove on the grenade, pulling it into his arms and curling around it. "GET BACK!" he yelled.

After a few moments the five soldiers peaked from their hiding places and Hego moved from behind his father Toro. "Uh…" Jon glanced up at the General and Abraham. "Was this a test?"

The General scowled at him before glancing to Abraham. "He's still skinny."

"Not for long…" he replied, holding out a hand to his young friend.

-A-

Jon sat his bed of his now emptied barracks. He was the one chosen and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. They all deserved this chance more than he did. He'd be happy just peeling potatoes and preparing water for the troops. He wasn't a soldier, let alone a super soldier…

He simply sat there and reread the letter Mim left him while looking at the small photo of himself and her taken at the World's Fair just before she became an outlaw.

"Who's that?" a young voice spoke directly behind him.

Jon stood up and looked around but found himself still alone. "She's pretty!" He turned toward the voice again. He never noticed the little girl moving around directly behind him.

He finally turned quickly and found the fourteen year old girl. She was dressed in a green and black body suit much like Hego's, her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail and her light green skin was speckled with darker freckles. "Hi."

"Uh… hello…" Jon said awkwardly.

"You're gonna be the Super Soldier?" She tilted her head as she rested her hands on her hips. "Mildly cute but I don't see you as being better than me."

"I guess I am and I don't think I'm better than anyone… who are you?" Jon asked the girl.

"You've never heard of me?" She asked in great shock.

"If I did I'd not have asked you…" Jon smiled awkwardly.

"Well then, let me introduce myself," She backflipped up on the bed to be taller than him. "I am Shego the greatest superhero in the history of ever!"

Jon smiled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shego, my name's Jon."

"Nice to meet you, Jonny!" Shego grinned broadly, hopping back down to the floor. "Since the meteor that gave me and my family super powers, Daddy and my brother Hector have kept me too busy to have friends. But since Daddy and Dr Erskine are going to make you into the Super Soldier I figure it's safe. I'll even tell you my secret identity but…" She leaned in close, holding her finger to her lips. "You can't tell anybody. You promise?"

Jon nodded, laughing softly, "I promise. You're secrets are my secrets."

"Then, when no one's around you can call me Shelly," She smiled brightly. Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, "I know her! The girl you have a picture with. That's Agent 13! She's been helping Daddy lead our team in France."

"Huh?" Jon blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm part of Team Go, but we've joined up with some very high trained soldiers and commandos in a team called The Invaders. It's been fun, especially fighting the Nazis." Shego nodded enthusiastically. "Agent 13 leads us along with Daddy."

"Shego!" the man called Toro walked in with Dr Erskine. "Mr. Stoppable, I hope my daughter hasn't been bothering you."

"She's no bother," Jon said, placing a hand on Shego's shoulder. "She's my friend." he said, earning a glowing grin from the girl.

"Sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself with my son earlier, Mr. Stoppable, my name's Thomas Raymond, codenamed Toro of Team Go. Some just call me the Human Torch." Toro said, holding out his hand to Jon, who took it in a shake.

"It's a pleasure, sir," Jon smiled.

"If you'll excuse us, I believe its past one young lady's bedtime," Toro said, with a mock-glare to Shego.

"But Daddy…" Shego pouted.

"Better listen to your dad, Princess," Jon said, patting Shego's shoulder.

"Yes, because you're going to have a big day tomorrow, both of you," Toro said nodding to Jon.

"What happens tomorrow?" Jon asked.

"We'll leave Dr. Erskine to explain, come along, Shego," Toro said, and the fourteen year old flip across the bed and came to a stop beside her father.

"G'night, Jonny!" Shego waved, smiling brightly to her new friend.

"Good night, Shego," Jon waved, and watched father and daughter leave the Barracks. "So…"

"Have a seat, Jonathan," Abraham sat down on the bunk across from his.

"I still don't see why you chose me over them, sir," Jon said, sitting down on the bed.

"I chose you because you've proven Miriam's words true," Abraham said smiling, "Granted most of the other candidates had stronger muscles, but I was looking for one muscle in particular to have great strength. And I found yours to be the strongest of the six chosen, Jonathan, the strongest by a long shot."

"I don't understand…" Jon frowned, and Abraham reached across to point directly into his chest.

"That one: your heart," Abraham smiled, "Tomorrow you will undergo a change. One that I feel that out of the six chosen, you are the only one that can appreciate it… only the crippled can appreciate health… only the weak can appreciate strength… you, mein friend, you best represent America in my opinion. You should be the one showing the world what it is that America stands for. You are what an American should look like."

"I… I don't know what to say," Jon shook his head slowly, a flush going across his face.

"You don't have to say anything," Abraham smiled, "Your deeds have spoke volumes."

"Toro said it was going to be a big day for both of us… Shego and I… what did he mean?" Jon asked.

"What this Project Rebirth is based around, my formula… I created it for Hitler," Abraham said shamefully. "When we was captured in Berlin, my family was sent to the camps but I was taken to Hitler's palace and I faced the Devil himself…"

"He told me my family and I would be allowed to go freely if I completed my work… what else could I do?" Abraham shook his head sadly, "I had no choice, so I worked at producing a procedure that would create the ultimate soldier… the ultimate human being, one that would be in constant physical perfection and could heal from almost any minor injury in minutes, to speak nothing of healing major injuries in short order..."

"Hitler's right hand was to be the first… and he was… but the formula was not ready…" Abraham closed his eyes tightly, "It worked perfectly for a moment… then… and then it changed him… he became… deformed… violent… angry. He murdered my family right in front of me for my failure… then went on a mad rage… I took the opportunity to run… and I finally was picked up by the Allies… and here I am."

"I discovered that after the formula is placed inside the subject, he or she must then be bombarded with Vita radiation or something close to it to stabilize the formula's healing abilities or else it would cause physical mutation and madness… Shego has the ability to create and manipulate multiple forms of radiation. She will aid us in making you more than you could imagine you could be."

"Golly…" Jon breathed.

"You said it, mein young friend," Abraham smiled.

"I'm sorry for your family…" Jon said smiling softly.

"You and what you will do… you will make their sacrifice worth it…" Abraham smiled, clamping his hand on Jon's shoulder, "Just always remember that your true strength comes not from your muscles, but from your heart and soul…"

"I'll remember," Jon nodded.

"Then get some rest, Jonathan," Abraham stood up, "Tomorrow will be… an intense one…"

"I'll try," Jon smiled.

"This time tomorrow, we will be celebrating and calling you by your new name," Abraham grinned.

"My new name?" Jon tilted his head.

"Of course," Abraham said, "I chose it myself, and I feel it suits you already… Goodnight… Captain America," he said, walking from the barracks.

"Captain… America…" Jon said slowly, as if testing the name then smiled. "Captain America…"

-A-

Very early the next morning Jon was just finishing up buttoning his uniform shirt when a tanned brunette in a military uniform walked into the barracks with two MP troopers. Jon snapped to attention and saluted the woman, who returned it. "Lt. Commander Ronnie Rockwaller, General Barkin's Aide-de-camp; under orders to deliver Captain Jonathan R. Stoppable to the location of Operation Rebirth."

"I'm a captain? And I thought it was Project Rebirth?" Jon asked.

"As of fourteen hundred yesterday Project Rebirth became a full US Military Operation," Lt Commander Rockwaller said, turning on her heel, "Let's go, Captain, we don't want to keep the President waiting,"

"President?" Jon squeaked, hobbling behind her, "What do you mean the President?"

Jon got into the backseat of a black sedan with the woman and the two MP soldiers took the front seat. "You're going to make us or break us, Captain," She said, a hint of disdain in her voice. "Don't screw this up."

Jon could only gulp at the pressure.

The car pulled up to a small diner on the corner of a busy street in Middleton. Jon followed Ronnie and the two MPs into the diner that was currently closed during the morning hours. "It's been a cold hard winter," the woman at the counter said, eyeing the group.

"But hope of warmth with the sun comes with the spring," Ronnie replied, and the woman nodded, hitting a button under the counter, making a part of the wall slide open into a hidden thick, metal doorway. "This way, if you please…" Ronnie motioned for the door, leading him down the stairs, while the two MPs took off their helmets and took a seat the diner's bar.

Jon was met by a group of Generals, General Barkin included, and much to his surprise Franklin Roosevelt himself. "Mr. President, sir!" Jon saluted.

"I wish I could stand up for you, son," Mr. Roosevelt said, "You're doing a very brave thing today; your country is behind you one hundred and ten percent."

"Thank you, sir," Jon gulped.

"Let's get you down stairs," Barkin said, ushering him out of the observation room. He led Jon down a small set of stairs to a large scientific lab with a shielded operating table.

"Jonathan, welcome, welcome," Erskine smiled, taking Jon's hand and slapping his shoulder.

"Hi, Jonny!" Shego waved from a seat at the side.

"Let me introduce you to a brilliant man and a good friend of mine," Abraham took Jon over to a man in a white lab coat and an odd dark blue skin color. "Meet Doctor Drake Lipsky, he is a very brilliant inventor and was the one who helped me determine how to stabilize the Super Soldier Serum. He also issues the Invaders with the most advance prototype weapons available. Don't mind his skin color though; odd laboratory experiment altered his genetics slightly."

"So you're Jon Stoppable," Drake took his hand, shaking it firmly, "Mim won't shut up about you at chow. She's going to be real surprised when we get you in the field with her."

"Now, Jonathan, if you would change into a gown we will begin," Abraham said, moving Jon to a changing area. After changing from his uniform, and securing the back of the gown Jon walked out. Abraham and Drake helped Jonathan onto the high tech medical table. "Are you ready, mein friend?"

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Jon gulped.

"Just promise me you will always remember where true strength comes," Abraham said, patting him on the shoulder.

Jon hissed slightly when Abraham made an injection into his arm. "That wasn't so bad…"

"That was penicillin…" Abraham said, placing metal racks on his chest and arms, each holding a series of injection needles filled with a blue fluid.

"Shego be on ready, Doctor Lipsky, start the machine," Abraham stepped back to stand beside Barkin and Rockwaller.

The machine closed around Jon and he felt the series of needles pierce his skin.

It started slowly, a faint burning at the point of entry, but it slowly spread over every muscle, burning hotter and hotter.

"Shego, if you will…" Abraham nodded to the young girl who placed her hand on an energy collector. She closed her eyes and focused her powers as her hands began to burn with a green flame.

"Full power, Shego," Toro said from beside his daughter.

Shego's eyes widened when she heard the first scream of pain. Abraham had to turn away while Drake bit his lip, thankful Mim wasn't here to see and hear this… he was sure she would have already been ripping that chamber open.

Shego tried to pull away as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Shego, don't stop!" Toro snapped at his daughter.

"But I'm hurting him!" Shego cried, hiccupping slightly. "I can't! I can't!" she shook her head.

"Shego, you have no choice!" Toro pressed.

"Daddy, he's my friend," Shego turned, looking at him with a pained, tear-soaked face.

"Shelly… it's ok…" Jon said weakly from the chamber, "Keep going… I can take it. It'll be ok…"

"I'm so sorry, Jonny…" Shego hiccupped before she started the flow of radiation into the chamber, and moments later the screams of pain started again. Toro hugged Shego from behind, holding her head to his chest, while covering her other ear with his hand.

What seemed like a lifetime to everyone present, Abraham finally stepped up. "The procedure is complete. You can stop, Shego," The trembling girl let go and turned to hug her father tightly.

"Let's see what we got…" Dr. Lipsky said as the group of generals and security personnel entered the lab.

"Open the chamber," Abraham said as Shego and the others turned to the metal cocoon holding Jon.

Steam flowed out as the chamber opened, and eyes widened at the transformation that had taken place. Gone was the lanky, sickly former police detective, out came what could be best described a moving statue of Greek God. Firm, hard muscles moved under the now tight hospital gown as he took a stumbling step forward.

"Wow…" Shego's eyes and mouth widened at the sight of her friend.

"How do you feel, mein friend?" Abraham said, helping him stabilize himself.

"…Taller…" Jon smiled, working his once bad leg, finding no pain what-so-ever.

"Congratulations, Doctor," Barkin smiled, "We have our Captain; let's make him his army."

None noticed one of the MP security guards pulling his gun, not until they saw him point it at Jon. "HEIL HITLER!" He cried, pulling the trigger. Before Jon could react Abraham jumped in the way.

"Abraham!" Jon caught the wounded scientist. He lowered him to the grown, gripping his hand. "Hang on,"

"Always remember…" Abraham wheezed, touching Jon's chest over his hear, before going limp in his arms.

"He's getting away!" Dr. Lipsky cried, pointing to the man running up the stairs.

"Go Team Go!" Shego cried, lighting her hands and flipping over the computer panels and running up the stairs.

"FLAME ON!" Toro cried out, and his body engulfed itself in flames before flying behind his daughter.

"He won't get away…" Jon said, standing up.

"Here," Lipsky said, handing him a badge-shaped shield wrapped in camo covering. "Abraham wanted you to have this."

Jon nodded and took the Shield as well as a pair of pants, quickly slid them on and ran up the stairs after the attacker.

Jon exited the diner to find Shego standing in the middle of the street tossing green fireballs toward an oncoming car driven by their attacker. Jon ran and flying tackled Shego out of the way as the car went by, and he held up the shield as the driver fired his gun on them. "You ok?" Jon asked, the surprised teenager, who just nodded with wide eyes. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Jon checked the shield and saw the bullets had damaged the covering but the shield wasn't even scratched. He gripped the torn cover, and pulled it away, revealing a large horizontal blue stripe across the top with three stars, and two red and a single white horizontal stripe below it. "I like it…" Jon said, glancing up at the escaping Nazi and began running after him.

He ran on top of a parked car to leap on top of a bus that was traveling in the same direction, before leapfrogging car to car toward his target. Finally landing on top of the car he used the pointed end of the shield to shatter the windshield. "Pull over!" He cried out, holding on with his free hand.

The Nazi jumped from the moving car, and Jon looked up to see the car speeding toward a brick building. "Oh this isn't good…" He said, jumping up to grab a light pole and dropped down to see the attacker cutting down a side alley.

Jon ran after him and closed the distance in record time. He grabbed the top of a trash can and tossed it like a Frisbee, striking the Nazi in the back, knocking him down. Jon finally overcame him, rolling the thug on his back and pressed his shield into his chest. "You're going to pay for that."

"Go ahead, American! Make me pay then! Kill me!" The Nazi sneered angrily.

"Oh no, you're going to be tried and go to jail," Jon growled.

"Mercy? Ha, that's what makes you weak, American!" The Nazi laughed, biting into the pill in his mouth. "That will be why you will never defeat the Red Skull! Hail Hitler… Hail HYDRA!" He said as his mouth began to foam and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Shego and Toro ran up with several MP soldiers and put out their flames when they saw the attack was done. "Wow…" Shego said again, seeing Jon stand tall over the fallen Nazi, his shield on his arm. "Just… wow…"

-A-

Several weeks later in France, Team Go, now in darker, less bright costumes for camouflage purposes, was gathered with a group of commandos. "How much longer till that the Super Soldier gets cleared to fight with us?" Lt. Nickolas Fury complained as he followed the group through a forested area.

Agent 13, better known as Miriam Possible glanced back at the group. "What sucker did they get to be the government's guinea pig? He have a name?"

Shego gave her a smile that she thought was very odd when Toro spoke up. "Can't say, it's confidential information."

"Something's wrong…" Mego said softly as the group came to a stop.

"Yeah… it's too quiet…" 'Dum Dum' Duggan said, holding up his rifle.

Moments later the group was blinded by bright lights. "IT'S A TRAP!" Mim cried out, lifting her gun and firing at one of the lights. "Toro! Shego! Light um up!" She ordered. But, before Shego could attack, a rifle struck her in the back of the head.

"You don't touch my-" Toro started to yell but was knocked out as well.

"Do not kill them, Herr Skull wishes to study the ones with abilities!" a woman in a green body suit said walking up among the soldiers.

"Invaders to home base, Invaders to home base," Fury called on his radio, "we are in trouble, request reinforcements! Repeat we are in trouble and need help!"

"Don't worry, Nick, I've got this…" the fifteen year old Mego said, glowing violet as he grew to fifteen foot tall.

"Impressive…" the green clad woman said, looking up at the teen. "Iron Cross, Disable him."

From behind the blinding light a towering humanoid, mechanical monstrosity walked beside the woman, a large dish was attached to his shoulder which began to vibrate as it turned toward Mego, Fury and Duggan. A moment later a blast of concussion sound waves blasted the group sending them to the ground.

"Very good," the woman said, before falling to the side from the impact of a hard punch from Mim.

"A feisty one," The woman smiled, "Herr Skull likes his women like that… perhaps he will even like you despite you being an American."

Mim curled up her lip in disgust before she rushed the woman, only to be knocked back by a hard kick. When she shook off the daze, she saw several guns pointed toward her. "Lovely…"

-A-

A few miles away in a transport plane, Jon Stoppable sat in his new armor. It was far from camouflage but he knew what it represented and he was damn proud to wear it as well as the shield on his arm. "Captain," General Barkin said, after hanging up the radio phone. "Change of plans," he said approaching Jon. "Your new unit just got neck deep in shit. They called for reinforcements, so you're up. You ready?"

Jon glanced up at him, then down at the blue mask-like helmet with small white wings painted on the side and a large white A on the forehead area. He slid it on and snapped the straps in place. "I was born ready, Sir."

**To Be Continued…**

_Next chapter: Invaders Assemble!_


	4. Chapter 3

"_**It doesn't take a hero to order men into battle. It takes a hero to be one of those men who goes into battle." - Norman Schwarzkopf**_

**SENTINEL OF LIBERTY**

**Chapter 3: INVADERS ASSEMBLE!**

Mim Possible sighed as she hung from a large wall, chains and metal shackles held her tightly by the wrists, upper arms, waist, thighs and ankles. Whoever designed this knew how to hold prisoners.

She glanced up as she heard the latch of her cell door open and four armed men walked in, two SS soldiers and a pair of HYDRA agents and then a man in a Nazi uniform followed after. His face looked odd to Mim, looked unreal, almost like a rubber mask. "The much rumored Agent 13, we meet at last." The man approached her, removing his gloves. "You've caused me a great deal of troubles, young lady," he said in a thick German accent.

"I caused you a great deal of troubles?" Mim glared up at the man, "Good."

"Allow me to introduce myself," The officer said, stepping toward Mim. "I am Johann Schmidt, though I am known in some circles as the Red Skull…" He introduced, reaching out to touch Mim's face, but she quickly turned away. "Spirited, as expected for an American…"

Mim yelped in pain as the Skull back handed her roughly across her face. "It pains me to cause any damage to such a beautiful face, but wild horses must be broken, you see?"

"Alright, go ahead and start spouting your name, rank, and serial number," Skull smirked, and laughed when Mim spit on his uniform.

"How about I just tell you to go to hell?" Mim sneered back.

"I like this woman," Red Skull glanced back to his minions in the room, "Such spirit… but my dear, my dear…" He smiled, reaching for a control box, "we already are in Hell, and I am the Devil." He said pulling the lever, Mim screamed in agony and arched off the wall as electricity pulsed through every cell of her body. "Mmm I love screamers…" Red Skull laughed, switching the control box back off.

"Did that hurt, Agent 13?" Schmidt asked the panting, trembling woman. "No? How about this?" Mim screamed again, arching off the wall as more electricity pulsed.

He held the power on for five minutes this time before finally letting her sag in her chains. She let her head hang down so her long, auburn hair hide her face. It was to no avail as Schmidt roughly gripped her jaw and made her look up at him. "Awe, did I make another American cry? Another check on my bucket list."

"What… what kind… interrogation is this?" Mim wheezed weakly, "Aren't… you going to ask me anything?"

"You have nothing I wish to know," Schmidt laughed, "you're but a toy." Mim's heart pounded against her chest as the German pulled a knife. "You seem warm… perhaps you could use some air, Agent, and I am curious on how you look compared to my native women…" he noted the smoke coming off her from her torture. Mim's eyes widened as he slid the knife down her uniform front cutting off the buttons. "Are you frightened, Woman?" the monster asked with a smile on his face, "Good." He said, punching her hard in her bare stomach.

Mim lurched forward, coughing up blood from the force of the blow that landed with a splat on the stone floor. "You will learn to respect me, one way or the…"

"Reichsführer-HYDRA!" Another soldier burst into Mim's cell, not even bothering to salute Schmidt.

"Can you not see I am occupied?" Schmidt turned angrily to the intruder.

"We have a… situation…" the soldier gulped.

-A-

_When it comes crashing down_

_And it hurts inside_

SS and HYDRA soldiers scrambled outside the base, looking around as they stood over seven fallen comrades who were patrolling the outskirts of the base. "What happened here?" One asked with concern.

_You gotta take a stand_

_It don't help to hide_

One heard footsteps coming up behind him, and saw three stars over blue before he felt like a truck slammed into his face. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Another screamed as their single attacker moved like a dancer through them.

_If you hurt my friends_

_Then you hurt my pride_

"I haven't seen anyone move this fast since the Commander…" a HYDRA soldier breathed before their attacker's shield slammed into his shoulder, breaking it and making him drop his gun, and followed up with a hard jab to the face, shattering his faceplate. In moment all but one of the reinforcements were down with the original patrol. He gasped as a red gloved hand gripped his throat and lifted him into the air.

_I gotta be man_

_I can't let it slide_

"Who-Who are you?" The German asked in broken English, looking fearful at the face hidden partly by the blue mask-like helmet.

"America." Was the response before he was slammed hard into the unforgiving ground.

The alarm sounded and a spot light shown down on him, revealing his blue armor with red and white stripped midsection and a single star on his chest and red gloves and boots, as well as the blue mask-like helmet with a large uppercase A on the forehead. He lifted his stripped and star-spangled shield as the gates opened.

_I am a real American_

_Fight for the rights of every man_

"Alright, Jon," the Star-Spangled Avenger drew his side arm and readied his shield, "Let's see what you're made of…" He said running toward the Nazis.

Gun shots ricochet off the shield and he opened fire, taking a few down with great accuracy. In truth he appalled killing, but these monsters had Mim and Shelly. A price had to be paid.

_I am a real American _

He held up the shield as headlights blinded him for a moment. Jon grunted as he leapt into the air, balling himself up behind his triangular shield, breaking through the windshield of the jeep that was trying to run him over. The foolish driver only had a moment to scream as the shield slammed into him.

_Fight for what's right_

_Fight for your life_

The soldier in the passenger seat tried to run, but was quickly grabbed by Jon, and slammed to the ground, with Jon's shield pressed into his chest. "WHERE ARE THE AMERICANS?" Jon screamed angrily into the soldier's face. "TALK! NOW!"

The German fearfully pointed toward the castle, "Lower levels…" He whimpered.

"Thank you," Jon said, punching him in the face, knocking him out. He stood up and walked toward the base entrance with a purpose.

_I feel strong about right and wrong_

Jon used his shield to pry open the door and entered the small outpost, and found the heavily restrained Team Go and Allied soldiers one level down over the railing.

He approached them. "You all ok, Soldier?" Jon asked the group.

"Behind you!" Nick Fury yelled, and Jon turned quickly and lifted his shield to deflect the bullets flying his way.

"Aren't you patriotic?" Madam HYDRA growled at Jon.

"I know a girl who dresses a lil like you," Jon popped his neck, "She carries it better…"

"You speak of the green American child?" Madam HYDRA laughed, "She's being personally taken care of by my men…" Jon's blood boiled.

_And I don't take trouble for very long_

Jon gripped the shield by the pointed end, and tossed it toward the woman. Madam HYDRA never saw it coming as the blunt end slammed into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Wow…" Nick blinked wildly, as Jon picked up the shield. "Who the heck are you?"

"The name's Captain America," Jon said, using his shield to break the lock on the cell.

"So you're the Super Soldier?" Nick asked, as they exited the cage. "The General was right, you are top notch."

_I got something deep inside of me_

"Get Team Go free and out of here, I'm getting Shego and your commander," Jon said, passing his side arm to Nick, "Be careful, Soldier."

"You too, Cap!" Nick said, as Nick and Dum-Dum went to work freeing Hego, Mego, and Toro and Jon went farther into the base.

_Courage is the thing that keeps us free_

Shego sat curled up in a ball in her isolated cell, trying to keep from anyone outside realizing she was crying. Her eyes widened when she heard something hard hit against the metal door. Then again, and again, before it finally fell down. She stared dumbstruck at the Star Spangled Avenger as he stepped in, dragging her guard by the throat. "Wha?"

"You ok, Shelly?" Jon asked, dropping the guard.

"Jonny?" Shego's eyes widened even more as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "JONNY!" She screamed, diving into his arms. "I… I was just about to break out myself…" She sniffled.

"I know but it's ok now, Kid, I'm getting you out of here as soon as we find Agent 13," Jon said, hugging her a moment. "Do you know where she's being held?"

"I… I heard her screaming earlier…" Shego pointed down the hall, "That way." She blinked when she heard her friend growl.

_If you hurt my friends_

_Then you hurt my pride_

Shego followed along behind Jon as he walked down the hall, stopping before a large door, he tested the lock and was shocked to find it unlocked. He carefully opened the door, and he and the young girl entered. "Mim…" Jon breathed seeing his friend hanging by the chains, a small pool of blood and vomit on the floor before her. His fists clinched as fear over took him as he walked toward her. "Mim?"

"Who… Who's there?" Mim slowly lifted her bruised face. "You don't look German…" She wheezed, looking at Jon.

"Nicest thing you ever told me, Mim…" Jon said, and her eyes widened.

"J-Jon?"

_I gotta be a man_

_I can't let that slide_

She watched him as he easily broke the locks on her restraints and weakly fell into his arms, feeling the muscles under his armor with her hands. "What happened to you?"

"I joined the Army…" Jon smiled awkwardly.

They made it back to the hall and found Mim's torturer, a german scientist and a small group of soldiers waiting. "Ahhh… You must be my brother…" Schmidt tilted his head at Jon.

"I have only one brother, and Ronald's a bit pudgy, and not evil," Jon shot back. "You're in pretty good shape and pretty evil so I'll go out on a limb and say you're not my brother."

"You took Abraham's formula did you not?" Schmidt asked, "Then we are brothers of a new race of men, a new TRUE Master Race. We are gods, you and I, yet you still wear the flag of mortals? You are pathetic, Brother."

_I got something deep inside of me…_

_Courage is the thing that keeps us free!_

"You're no god; you're just a bully in an expensive uniform…" Jon took a step toward him, "And STOP CALLING ME BROTHER!" Jon cried throwing a punch at Schmidt, sending him reeling.

_I am a real American_

_Fight for the rights of every man_

Schmidt touched his jaw in surprise, and gasped when Jon's shield slammed into his chest, knocking him off his feet. His minions stared in shock. No one has ever been a challenge to the Red Skull in a fight before.

_I am a real American_

_Fight for what what's right_

_Fight for your life!_

"Reichsführer-HYDRA?" Prof. Zola asked, reaching for his fallen leader.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Schmidt stood up, and stormed toward Jon.

Jon held up his shield to block the blow, and was shocked when the blow dented the reinforced steel shield. "Whoa…" He said, dodging a haymaker.

"You are but a watered down substitute!" Schmidt snapped, as Jon caught his fist, and kicked him in the chest, making him take a few steps back.

"I am Abraham's masterpiece! The realization of his life work! I am the TRUE Super Soldier!" Schmidt growled, glaring daggers at Jon who stood tall with Mim and Shego at his side. All of their eyes widened when he gripped his neck, and peeled the false skin away to show them his true face, his head little more than a hideous red skull. "Look upon HUMAN PERFECTION!"

Mim and Shego blinked at Red Skull and glanced from Jon to Red Skull and back again. "Boy am I glad I'm not perfect… and you'll never hear me say that again…" Shego said before the girls tilted their heads at Jon.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Mim asked, and Shego bit her lip nervously at that.

Jon quickly shook his head to the girls then glared back at the Skull, "if you're so much better than me, why are you backing away?" Jon snapped.

"Don't worry, Brother," Red Skull laughed, "We will meet again… if you survive this castle exploding…" he added as he and his men sealed his exit door.

"I think that's a good cue to run..." Jon said as he, Mim and Shego turned and bolted down the hall as the walls began to shake and a roaring explosion could be heard above and below them.

-A-

"I'm leading what we have left after them," a man in a dark body suit and a sniper rifle strapped to his back paced in General Barkin's tent in front of the General and Dr. Lipsky.

"Bravo, what we have left is you, two twins that can multiply, and a hand full of volunteer foot soldiers," Barkin stated, "Number One, The ones captured volunteered and acknowledged the risks of their mission, and number two…" He smirked slightly, "Captain America is on it."

"Captain America? Who came up with that name anyway? Lord, and one man, do you honestly believe one man, no matter what experiments the government has done, can make a difference against an army of Nazi and HYDRA forces?"

"He can," the General nodded.

"I don't care what you think I'm going after Miriam and… what's going on?" Barkin and Bravo glanced outside the tent door to see the troopers. The two men exited the tent to see in the distance the captured Invaders walking back toward the camp, led by the Star-Spangled Avenger.

"Agent 13? Not exactly a lucky number, Mim," Jon said as he walked beside his best friend.

"Luck? Not exactly my lot in life, Jon," Mim smiled as they finally entered the camp and acknowledged the applause. "And it does have a bit more mystique than… Captain America…" She said with a wink.

"Miriam!" Jon watched with an odd feeling of defeat as Bravo ran up to Mim, lifted her in the air by the waist and spun her around. He'd never seen anyone handle Mim like this before. Not without the threat of a loss of hand, limb or head. Then it felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped in his armor when Mim laughed and kissed this 'intruder'.

The Intruder put her back down, and Mim was under a spell as far as Jon could tell. It didn't last long and she turned to Jon. "Jon, meet Bravo, he's the team's sniper. Bravo, this is my best friend since childhood Jon Stoppable, better known lately as Captain America!" She said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Jon, Miriam talks about you all the time," Bravo took Jon's hand in a firm shake. "I… always pictured you as shorter…"

"Yeah, I've been working out…" Jon replied, narrowing his eyes slightly, "And MIM hasn't ever mentioned you to me…"

"We didn't meet till she assembled the Invaders in Italy," Bravo explained, glancing to the oblivious lady.

"And what was that, a few weeks ago?" Jon stepped away, removing his helmet.

"Two months, three weeks, four days, and twelve hours," Mim replied, smiling at Bravo, "Give or take a few minutes."

"Yeah? Well, Mim and I met twenty three years, five months and… what was it Mim?" Jon asked, gaining her attention again, he frowned when she had to think about it.

"That sounds about right, yes," Mim nodded.

"I have to meet with the General," Jon grumbled, turning and walking toward the tents, "Look forward to working with… all of you…" he said, mumbling something about an intruder.

"Hey, Jon, wait," Bravo called out, before looking to the gathered soldiers and Team Go. "This guy just saved the day! LET'S HEAR IT FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Bravo called out, and whistles and cheers filled the air.

Jon smiled at the applause and cheering, and it did ease that mysterious ache with the fact that the loudest of them all came from Mim.

**To Be Continued… **

**song credit: Real American: Hulk Hogan's WWF/E enterance theme**


End file.
